Aqueous Transmission
by Beyond-The-Limit
Summary: 2D, Murdoc, and Russel go on a quest to find Noodle. Their fallen Princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by lily-fox on Deviant Art. Seriously, her pictures make me so jealous.**

**I don't own the Gorillaz; I'm just borrowing.**

**--**

_The music plays on, and she desperatly wishes it would stop. Bullets pound on the walls, kicking up dust and plaster. She guards her head, flinching. So much dust. She coughs. It was a bad idea from the start. It stops, and she crawls towards the door, cutitng her pale hand on glass. Smoke fills her delicate nose, and she coughs again. The sunset is blood red; the clouds are charcoal. It seems to be the picture of death. Suddenly, her island tilts. They come again, parading her with bullets once more. She hides again. Going down. The music plays on, and her screams are drowned out by the creaking of wood, the rushing of air, and the burning. So much burning. The tears sting her eyes. They clear paths through the soot on her cheeks. Silent screams, but the music plays on. The canyon walls close in, and she closes her eyes. Why? Crash. The precious island is dead. The choppers come back, and they heartlessly drop the bomb. It hits, exploding into a cloud of soot and debris. The colours are beautiful. The sky has darkened, and they leave. Their job is done. All around the world is mourning. The princess is dead. So young. Tears fall. Only ash, but the music plays on._

_Crickets chirp, and the stars twinkle. They don't shine on the princess. She is gone. Gone forever. We mourn. Her soldiers stare. They stare into the rubble, and their tears fall. The world is dead to them. They leave. Forever. Into the summer. Forever. The music plays on, echoing the loss of a princess. Gone._

2D's eyes stared into the sunset. It was red, tinged with orange. His fingers moved skillfully, flicking the switchblade. He never once cut himself. His heart ached. The cigarette in his lips died, and the singer sighed, spitting it into the landfill. The door opens behind him, making him jump. The switchblade falls, stabbing his hand. He cursed, dropping it. "Sorry." Murdoc's voice was soft, making the singer turn. They were both silent, then they turned, staring into the sunset. No words were spoken, but they didn't need to be. They both felt it: she was still there. Hiding? Maybe. She was in the ash. She was in the summer. She _was _the summer.

**Author's note: Sad, eh? Yeah, I felt depressed when I wrote this. I was listening to **_**Aqueous Transmission **_**by Incubus, so it helped a lot. Praise the fallen princess.**


	2. Shamisen Sweetheart

**Second Chapter. I've been feeling depressed, so this is gunna match my mood. Please don't get family love confused for the other kind.**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Chapter 2: Shamisen Sweetheart**

**--**

2D traced his fingers against Noodle's old radio helmet. He sat indian-style in her room, sighing occasionally. The tears were dried up. He studied the stickers it had acquired since she was ten, and a ghost of a smile danced on his lips. Her Japanese style clearly showed in her tastes. The singer sighed once more, placed the helmet on her bed, and left. Nobody ever went into Noodle's room since the accident except for him. Even the demons left it alone.

2D padded silently to his room, memories of the guitarist filling his normally empty head. The Winnebago was silent, but the light was on. The singer could see the bassist's shadow in the window as he entered his room. He high-stepped over the junk that littered his floor, and plopped onto his bed. The singer's spidery fingers traced the fabric, and he sighed, grabbing his painkillers. They were his escape, if only for a little while. Dry swallowing two, he lay on his bed, letting his mind run free. Free from Kong, Murdoc, and Noodle.

_____________

Murdoc threw the empty beer bottle across the Winnebago, startling Cortez. The bird squacked, then flew to perch on the ratty old chair. The bassist grabbed his greasy black hair. His black heart was melting at the thought of his guitarist, and he wanted more and more to go find her. Damn those fatherly instincts. He lit a Lucky Lung, taking a deep drag. He missed her terribly, and regret haunted him each and every moment. At least that creepy hippy Jimmy Manson wasn't stalking them anymore.

Murdoc sighed, slamming his fist on the rickety table. Dust flew up, making him cough. He swore, sneezing. The song played over and over in his head, making him feel more and more depressed. "Damn it all." he growled, twirling his inverted cross in a very un-Murdoc like fashion. The bassist stood up, his mind made. He snuffed the fag and rummaged through his closet, punching the shark in the face on his way out. Murdoc switched his Cuban Heels for combat boots, and his dirty grey sweater for a _clean_ grey sweater. By the time he finished his wardrobe change, he looked like he was going into war. "Time to play." he growled, kicking the Winnebago door open.

Murdoc stomped to 2D's room, and kicked that door open as well. The singer woke with a start, looking aorund his room like a nervous mouse. "Get dressed." the bassist comanded, throwing a pair of boots at him. He smiled at the confused look that the singer was giving him, and shrugged. "We're gunna go find Noodle." A grin broke out on the singer's face, and he jumped up. "Yes sir!" Murdoc nodded, then about-faced to go wake the drummer. He only got as far as the lift before Russel got off, already dressed. Upon seeing the bassist's confused look, he shrugged. "I was either gunna go with D, or drag your cracka ass with me." Murdoc grinned, patting the drummer's chest. "We're gunna go get the princess."

**A/N: I still feel bad, but I like this story. I think it'll end up good. :-) Seriously, go to Deviant Art and look up the picture "Shamisen Sweetheart" by lil-fox. It'll blow your mind.**


	3. Little Love

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Chapter 3: Little Love**

**--**

2D stared at his bandleader in confusion. Murdoc was loading a shit load of guns with ammunition, and Russel was fueling the truck the used for the _Dirty Harry_ shoot. The singer awkwardly rubbed his foot against his ankle, at a loss with nothing to do, when an idea hit him. He padded off to Noodle's room, a sad smile on his face. His band mates paid no attention, for they were too caught up in readying themselves for anything the canyons had in store.

Once in the guitaist's room, he headed towards her closet. 2D saw at once what he was looking for: Noodle's favourite kimono. It was flowing and beautiful, with the pattern of Hokusai's _Great Wave. _He remembered when she wore it for them, playing her Shamisen. The instrument made them feel at peace, and a tear escaped at the memory. 2D wiped it from his cheek, gently folding the kimono and packing it into his bag. He grabbed her hair brush, shoes, extra pair of clothes, and finally, her ipod. He had a feeling that she would appreciate being clean. "If she is still alive..." that last part melted his heart, and a sob escaped. 2D quickly packed Noodle's things into his bag, grabbed her katana, then hurried back to his mates.

Murdoc tapped his foot as the singer came into view. "Let's go, dullard." he growled, loading their scyths. His eyebrow raised at the sight of the katana in the singer's hand, them shrugged. Who knew what would follow them, anyway? 2D nodded, jumping in behind the scyths. Murdoc slammed the doors shut, then rounded to get in the driver's seat. Russel sat in the passenger's seat, his headphones around his neck. "You ready, man?" he asked, opening a Twinky. The Bassist nodded, revving the engine. Then, with somber faces, the three men drove out of Kong studios, hoping to find their Fallen Axe Princess.

2D explored Noodle's music. Most of it was them, and some Japanese band, and then their was _Incubus. _The singer raised an eyebrow. It read, _"__Aqueous Transmission". _He shrugged, and closed his eyes as the music played. It opened with the Shamisen, and Eastern strings. The whole feel of it made him think of his little love. 2D relaxed into the corner he sat in, letting the music take him. It felt like waves were pulling him, lulling him into a gentle sleep. A man's voice came in, and it made it, if possible, even more peaceful. _'No wonder Noodle loved this stuff.' _he thought.

_"I'm floating down a river,  
Oars freed from their holes long ago.  
Lying face up on the floor  
Of my vessel.  
I marvel at the stars,  
And feel my heart overflow._

Further down the river.

Two weeks without my lover,  
I'm in this boat alone.  
Floating down a river named emotion.  
Will I make it back to shore  
Or drift into the unknown?

Further down the river.

I'm building an antenna.  
Transmissions will be sent  
When I am through.  
Maybe we can meet again  
Further down the river?  
And share what we both discovered,  
Then revel in the view

Further down the river.

I'm floating down a river."

The music went on, until it faded away into the sounds of frogs and crickets. It was the sounds of a summer night. But by that time, the singer was asleep, a ghost of a smile on his lips, and tears on his lashes.

**A/N: Like it? R&R please.**


	4. Into Fallen Town

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Chapter 4: Into Fallen Town**

**--**

Murdoc's eyes shifted around nervously as they headed off the highway. He remembered the path well, since _he_ was the one who showed Jamie and Ceri. Russel shifted next to him. "Man, you ever feel like yo bein' watched?" the drummer asked, wiping crumbs off of his chest. The bassist shrugged. "We get followed and hunted all the time. Why is it different this time?" The drumer shrugged, then turned to stare out the window. He missed his baby girl.

They drove in silence for a while. Or, at least until 2D yelled, "ZOMBIES!". Murdoc slammed his foot on the gas pedal, then swung his head around to glare at the singer. 2D had his face glued to the window, pointing. The bassist squinted, then cursed. A horde of zombies _were_ following them. He threw Russel's Twinky wrapper at the singer. "Pass up some guns." he ordered. The singer nodded, then grabbed Murdoc's favourite machine gun, and Russel's revolver. For himself, he just grabbed Noodle's katana. He had a pistol in the holster on his belt, just in case. Murdoc climbed over the seats, and unlocked the doors. He squatted next to 2D, aimed, then let loose a waves of bullets.

Russel climbed out and crouched next to the passenger's door and shot. They killed most, and by then Murdoc decided not to waste bullets. "Grab a scyth, or something!" he shouted, jumping out. 2D followed him, weilding Noodle's sword. Russel lagged behind, his scyth held above his head. Murdoc connected with the zombies first, and he hacked like a mad man. Blood splattered his jacket and pants, and making the scyth glint with the crimson liquid. 2D was more graceful. Noodle had been teaching him how to fight with a sword, and he, surprisingly, remembered each and every lesson. The katana sliced and weaved, and he managed to steal an undead bastard from the bassist. His bandmates stopped and stared at him, their eyebrows raised. They let the singer kill off the remaining three zombies.

2D stopped, panting. His face and body were splattered with blood, making him look pretty badass. Russel clapped, cheering for the normally weak and brainless pretty boy. Murdoc just growled and cleaned himself and his weapons. The singer jumped into the Humvee, his knees weak. "Holy shit." he squeeked, wiping his face on the rag Russel handed him. "Let's just go before anything else comes." the bassist growled, climbing in the front. Yes, they were officially in the canyons, just not anywhere near the crash site. "Holy shit." 2D whispered, settling into his corner once more. If that's what they had to go through, imagine what Noodle had to deal with!

**A/N: What will they go through?! What the Hell possessed 2D to go all super badass?! Will they ever find Noodle? R&R please. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I don't want to give anything away too soon.**


	5. Her Majesty's Soldiers

**Sorry for the wait, guys.**

**Anyway, I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Chapter 5: Her Majesty's Soldiers**

**--**

Murdoc clenched and unclenched his hands on the wheel as his eyes nervously flicked from each canyon wall. He had a feeling of being followed, and he _did not like it._ Russel's humming continuous drumming on the dashboard didn't help, either. Murdoc opened his mouth to cuss him out, but 2D's shrill voice cut through the silence before he could say anything. "Damn it, Russ! STOP IT BANGING! Stop! It! Banging!" The bassist's foot slammed on the gas at the sudden noise, sending them slamming towards the front of the truck.

They slowly turned to stare at the singer, disbelief plastered on their faces. 2D was clutching his head, tears spilling from his eyes. A smear of zombie blood stood out on his pale cheek. Obviously another migraine. Russel nodded apologetically, and Murdoc laughed. "Ya know, you sounded like me on that "Eel" G-Bite that we did." he chuckled, moving the truck forward again. The singer whimpered, but said nothing. The drummer awkwardly sat back in his seat, his hands folded and resting on his stomach. All was silent from then on.

2D stared at his hands in disbelief. He had shouted at Russel. Russel! The migrain pounded on his empty head, sending his thoughts reeling. He lay down on the floor of the truck, pushing the sharp weaponry away from his head, and tried to fall asleep to the gentle hum of the motor.

&&&

Noodle's eyes opened weakly, and she grimaced. Her eyes burned at the grit that plastered shut, and she coughed. She moved her leg, feeling something big and heavy on it. Lifting her head, she discovered it was the charred remain of her windmill's door. The guitarist sat up wealky, tossing the wood from her legs, which were bruised and cut. How long had she been out? Noodle sneezed, which sent her into a fit of coughing from the soot that seemed to envelop every crevice of her body.

Once it passed, she stared around. Canyon, canyon, dead island. The guitarist's eyes roamed the expanse of rock and soot that _used_ to be her flying island. Her throat constricted, and she let out a choked sob. How long had she been out?! Noodle's head whipped around, desperatly trying to locate her beat up radio that she had used to reach the room of Brains inside Kong. Had anyone heard her? Desperatly pressing the button, she croaked a single word into the speaker: "Manana."

Black haze reached towards her, blocking her vision. "No." she whispered, startled by her own voice. Then, the young, beaten guitarist fell backwards, blacking out.

&&&

"Hey, Muds, is that smoke?" Russel asked, pointing towards a large, craggy opening in the canyon. The bassist stopped, peering over the drummer's large girth, then nodded. Russel sighed, then leaned over the seat, throwing an empty beer can at the sleeping singer. 2D woke with a start, muttering something incoherent. "Let's go, 'D." he said, rolling his eyes. The singer nodded, rubbing his pit-like eyes.

Murdoc slammed the door, muttering about how stupid the singer was, and rounded to the back, opening the doors with a snarl. 2D flinched, handing the bassist his gun, then jumped out behind him, a scyth strapped to his back, and Noodle's katana on his belt. His bag, which was stuffed with the guitarist's things, hung across his chest, coming to rest on his skinny hip. The bassist turned, pure malice in his voice. "Let's do this." he said lowly. Every hair on the singer's neck stood up at the tone of Murdoc's voice, but he nodded, despite his fear. And with that, the remaining Gorillaz set of towards the canyon, guided by their flashlights, for the day was fading. But, along with the stars, ghastly creatures also appeared, as if out of no where, stalking them by the light of the moon.

**A/N: What will our three heroes do now?! R&R please. :D**


	6. Kremlin Dusk

**I don't own Gorillaz. And, yes, I did name this song after Utada Hikaru's song, **_**Kremlin Dusk,**_** because that's what this chapter was conceived to. That's also what Noodle is singing. :)**

**Chapter 7: Kremlin Dusk.**

**--**

"Gege masaka!" Noodle shouted. Well, _tried_ to shout. The guitarist crouched next to the warped peice of metal she was stuck to; her parachute, which has failed to go off properly on the El Manana video, was caught, and she was trying to get it un-stuck. The key word is _trying. _"Kuso..." she sighed, exasperated. Looking up, she sighed once more at the stars, wondering what time is was. A cold wind blew, ruffling her hair and sending chills down her body, which was badly exposed from her ripped and ragged clothes.

"Damn." she whispered, curling her knees to her chest. The sobs she had been holding in threatened to escape, but, somehow, she held them in. "Daijoubu, Nudoru." she sighed, wiping her emerald eyes. Noodle set her jaw, crossed her legs, and centred her spirit, palms up to the sky.

_"All along, I was searching for my Lenore.  
In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe.  
Now I'm sober and "Nevermore".  
Will the Raven come to bother me at home?"_

She sang the words that filled her heart. At the moment, anyway. Her voice echoed through the canyons, like a ghost searching for something, but never being able to find it.

_"Calling you, calling you home.  
You... calling you, calling you home._

By the door you said you had to go.  
Couldn't help me anymore.  
This I saw coming, long before,  
So I kept on staring out the window.

Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home."  


&&&

2D stopped dead in his tracks, his head tilted. "Was that....?" he whispered in wonder, his head whipping around. It looked like his little routine when they did the _Feel Good Inc_ video. Murdoc turned, totally livid. He had been annoyed for the past hour by Russel's steps, complaining that he was too loud, and, in all honesty, the bassist was creeped out by the dark. He stomped to the singer, about to slap him, when 2D grabbed his arm, slapping a hand over his mouth. He pointed to his eyes, then gestured around, obviously telling him to shut up and listen.

_"I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all?  
Holding pieces of dying ember.  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call.  
Who can I call?_

Home... calling you, calling you" 

Murdoc's eyes widened, slowly lowering his hand. Russel stopped, looking around. The voice that was singing had mingled with the wind, and the noises met, making a sweet, sad melody. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

_"I run a secret propaganda.  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger?  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call.  
Can I call?"_

The remaning Gorillaz ran towards the voice, hope flowering in their hearts. They ran with urgency clear in their eyes and faces, and the voice grew louder.

_"Born in a war of opposite attraction,  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception?  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction.  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction?"_

"Born in a war of opposite attraction,  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception?  
Torn by the arms in opposite direction.  
It isn't or is it a Modernist reaction?"

"Is it like this?  
Is it always the same?  
When a heartache begins, is it like this...?"

"Do you like this?  
Is it always the same?  
Will you come back again?  
Do you like this?"  


The canyon walls grew wider, and the sky shone down on them, and the stars twinkled, as if feeding off their tension. Was it really her? Was it really their princess?

_  
"Is it always the same?  
Will come back again?  
Do you like this...?  
Do you like this...?"_

"Is it like this?  
Is it always the same?  
If you change your phone number, will you tell me?"

"Is it like this?  
Is it always the same?  
When a heartache begins, is it like this?"

"If you like this ,  
Will you remember my name?  
Will you play it again, if you like thisssss...?" 

As the voice fluttered into silence, they stopped. The ruins of a familiar windmill lay around, and in the very centre, a very beat up Noodle sat, crossed legged. Her hair was ragged and long, stopping halfway down her back. Her bangs were singed, coming slightly past her nose. Soot and rubble stuck to her skin, making her look like a black smudge, and blood caked her legs and arms, which were showing through the rags that were her clothes. She was both a satisfying and despressing sight. Time seemed to stop. "Noodle..." they whispered in unison. Noodle stirred, and gasped. Her head tilted upwards, and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Kirei desu..." she whispered. Then, the young Japanese guitarist fell backwards, and once again blacked out.

**Translations:**

**Gege- Oh my God**

**Masaka- It's impossible**

**Kuso- Shit**

**Daijoubu- It's all right**

**Nudoru- Noodle, but with a Japanese accent. :D**

**Kirei desu- It's beautiful**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon!**


	7. Dead Man Don't Cry

**Yay, chapter 7!**

**I don't own Gorillaz. Song by M. Ward. **

**Chapter: Dead Man Don't Cry.**

**--**

Noodle's eyes fluttered, and, eventually, opened. She squinted. Daylight. Opening her eyes completely, the guitarist used her elbows to sit up, and a wave of vertigo hit her. "Agh! Kuso..." A slender hand touched her cheek, and she gasped. "2D-kun?" she said in disbelief. He nodded, showing her his missing teeth. "Doin' ok, Noodle?" he asked gently. Noodle nodded, managing to get in a sitting position. She felt cleaner. Touching her hair, she realised they must have cleaned her. Inspecting her body, she found new clothes, and her body was bandaged nicely. Russel must have done it.

2D touched her arm. "We thought you was a goner, Noods." he whispered. Noodle gave a half-hearted smile. Gentle music drifted into the truck, and she almost cried. The sound of a guitar. She missed it so much. The singer noticed this, and began to sing along with the voice.

_"Dead man, dead man, don't cry._

_Dead man, dead man, don't cry._

_Don't cry,_

_When you die it ain't the end._

_It ain't the end when you die."_

Noodle's body swayed to the music. So beautiful it sounded. She hadn't heard music for so long. It was something thats eh neevr wanted to experiance again. Ever.

_"Dead man, dead man, be brave._

_Dead man, dead man, be brave._

_Be brave._

_You shall be saved, by and by._

_By and by, you shall be saved._

_Dead man, dead man, believe,_

_Dead man, dead man, believe._

_Believe._

_You're a free man at last._

_At last, dead man, you are free._

_Dead man, dead man, don't cry._

_Dead man, dead man, don't cry._

_Don't cry._

_When you die it ain't the end._

_It ain't the end when you die."_

Russel poked his head in the window. Tears almost came to his eyes. Noodle was wearing the kimono, and she was latched onto the poor singer, sobbing her eyes out onto his shoulder. 2D looked helpless, and on the brink of tears himself. The music ended, leaving a sad feeling in the air. The drummer went back to Murdoc, who was a little ways away, smoking a fag. "Hey." he muttered, taking a drag. Russel glanced at the radio, his eyebrows meeting in a look of confusion. "I didn't know you liked that kind of music." The bassist gave him a glance out of the corner of his eye. "I don't; Noodle does."

The drummer's face lit up, and he sat next to Murdoc. "So, when we leavin'?" he asked, taking a his special Cuban cigars. He clamped the stogy in his teeth, lighting it. The bassist shrugged. "Soon. After we eat, I guess." Russel perked up at the thought of food. "I'll get on that." he said, hefting himself off the rock. Heading towards the truck, he smiled. Noodle was fast asleep in 2D's arms, and he was gently stoking her head, whispering a lullaby. It melted his heart. "Welcome back, Noodle." the drummer murmered, taking out the pans and food they had packed. It was Twinkies,eggs and bicuits. The food of champions.

**A/N: I got tired of writing adventure shit, so hear is a sweet little filler chapter. It's not over yet, my darlings, but have fun with the cute for now. The song is "Dead Man" by M. Ward.**


	8. Rise of the Princess

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**Sorry for the wait, mates. I had serious writer's block. By the way, for people who don't know British slang, **

**Biscuit = cookie**

**Nappy = Underwear**

**Skivvies = Pants/underwear**

**Spanner = Wrench**

**Chapter 8: Rise of the Princess.**

**--**

Murdoc stared at the guitarist, a fag hanging from his mouth. She ate most of the food ravenously, 2D's long legs forming a kind of seat for her. She looked beautiful in the kimono. And then the reality hit him: she was eighteen. She was pretty. She was _legal. _His eyes switched to the singer, who was staring dumbly out the window, mouthing the lyrics to the music playing on the radio. His legs tangled around Noodle's hips, and her newly-formed butt rested on his crotch. _Oh hell no! _Murdoc thought, visciously biting the biscuit with his shark-like teeth.

They stayed a little while longer after Noodle finished, cleaning their weapons and clothes, which were blood stained and dirty. 2D sat on a rock, wiping Noodle's katana clean with a rag, his shirt off. The bassist stomped over to him, a pistol in his hand. "Hey, Muds." the singer said brightly, looking up from the sword. He grunted, climbing up dropping down next to him. 2D was about to say something else, but Murdoc pushed a green finger to his lips. "Shut it." he leaned in closer, his mismatched eyes making it all the more intimidating. Gesturing towards Noodle, who was talking to Russel, he growled, "If you _ever_ touch her, I will rip your dick off. Then, your little fan-girls won't like you too much anymore. Got it?" The singer's face paled, and his eyes widened. The bassist nodded, hopping off the rock and strolling over to talk to the drummer.

2D stayed on that rock for another ten minutes until Russel told him to come over there. He gulped, picking up the sword and hopping off the rock. "Let's go, 'D. This canyon creeps me out, and I wanna get Noodle home." he gestured to the guitarist, who was asleep, her head resting on the pack that the singer had brought. Russel patted him on the back, then climbed into the passenger's seat. The truck tilted as he climbed in, shifting along with him. 2D sighed, his eyes switching from Murdoc to Noodle before climbing in the back, himself, settling next to the guitarist.

&&&

Murdoc slammed his foot on the brake, practicaly foaming at the mouth. "GRAAAAGHHHH!!!!!" He slammed his fists on the steering wheel, venting his frustration on the truck. "Muds! Calm down, man!" Russel rabbed his temples, staring at the bassist. It was dark, and they were lost in the canyon. "FUCK, SHIT, MOTHERFUCKING ASS PIRATES!" The older man panted, shouting every foul word that popped into his head. After his little episode was over, he grabbed his hair. "We're bloody lost...." he muttered angrily, rubbing his face. "You think?" Russel asked calmly, lighting a cigar.

Noodle's eyes shot open, and she grabbed 2D's hand. "2D-san!" she whispered hoarsly, "we are not alone. Tell Murdoc-san to be quiet! Kuso...they will hear us!" the guitarist sat up, he back against the wall of the truck. She grabbed her head, rocking back and forth. _They_ were out there somewhere; she could feel them. 2D panicked a little, sticking his head towards the front. He opened his mouth to speak, but a howl cut him off. Noodle squeaked, blacking out. "Oh bloody hell!" Murdoc shouted, slamming his fist across the singer head.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the chapter, mates! I've had writer's block, and my school is doing ISTEP, so I've been busy (or lazy).**


	9. Falling Down

**I'm so sorry for not updating anything. I'm a horrible procrastinator.**

**I don't own Gorillaz.**

**--**

They were on top of the truck. "Shit!" Murdoc shouted, scrambling for a gun. 2D rubbed his head, cradling the shaking Noodle in his arms. Another howl echoed through, and a face popped in from the window. It had red, glowing skin, and the face of a pug. "Ew." Russel said, the barrel of his gun directed at its forehead. He pulled the trigger, and the glass exploded, along with the head of the demon. "Russel!" the bassist shouted incredulously, "What the hell, man?" The drummer shrugged, embarressed.

A rotting hand shot through the window, only to be shot off by Murdoc. It fell onto the drummer's crotch, and he tossed it out the window. 2D shook, shooting at everything that came close, and Noodle cried into his shoulder, a series of choked curses coming from her mouth. The Gorillaz fought well, but were over-run in minutes.

Murdoc and Noodle were the only ones left. Russel and 2D lay in the dirt, broken and bloody. Russel's throat was torn out, his eyes staring into the moon. 2D had been shot by the drummer's gun as he went down. A stream of blood dripped prettily from his mouth as he lay in the dirt. Even in death he was beautiful.

Noodle was silent as Murdoc climbed the rock. She held onto his shirt, staring down at the mass of zombies and demons that moaned below them. The bassist grunted, tears forming in his eyes. This was _not_ how Murdoc J. Niccals was supposed to go. No, not at the hands of a bunch of fucking zombies. After they got to the top of the cliff, he hefted himself up. Noodle squeaked, but managed to hold on. She stared down at the bodies of her friends. The zombies stayed away. Strange...

A huge shadow ripped her from her thoughts. Murdoc shouted in surprise. The guitarist fell onto her knees as a winged demon flew over her head. A gust of wind knocked her over the edge. She felt herself falling, down, down, down. Murdoc's cry of anguish echoed through the night, then was silenced by the cry of the demon. A ripping sound was heard, followed by the sound of blood splattering the ground.

Still, she fell down, down, down....

Murdoc snorted, his head whipping up. The bottle of rum he had been holding fell to the ground, shattering. Android Noodle glanced his way, staring coldly at the floor. Though, her gaze was always cold. Another dream... "Damn." the bassist sighed, sitting up from his desk. The squid rolled its eye. If only he really _had_ decided to look for her. If only Jimmy Manson hadn't been to infatuated with him. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Here he was, on this horrible, smelly, foggy plastic monster, with only a robot and an idiot for company. "Damn..."

**A/N: What a twist!**


End file.
